New Dangers
by xImmortalx
Summary: Logan finds another mutant in need of help. After bringing her to the mansion, he dicovers that she has strange and dangerous powers, and a new enemy is after her, possibly bringing the whole school into danger. Please R&R. rated PG
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: You know the drill-I don't own anything. Well, except for Chris of course, 'cause I made her up. Oh yeah, any maybe Logan's car, 'cause he didn't have that in the movie did he? I dunno, I don't remember. Whatever, if he did have one in the movie, he has a new one now, and I made it up.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first X-men fanfic, so if this is really dumb, I have an excuse. Oh yeah, this is set after X2, and since I don't like it, Jean never died.  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery

* * *

"What's all the fuss about?" Logan asked a stranger.  
  
"It's another one of those mutants," they replied. "It was out on the street, acting like it can do anything it wants. It mouthed off to one of the neighborhood boys. Filthy trash. I can sense them a mile away I can."  
  
"Why do you talk about us like we're not real people?" Logan asked angrily. "We can have the same rights as you. As for your ability to sense us a mile away, get over it, and stop trying to make yourself look good." He walked away from the astonished human before his temper got the best of him and he did something that he would regret later.  
  
Ahead of him, a crowd was gathering, shouting and jeering. Pushing through it, he saw a boy and a girl, both looking about 15 years old, involved in a fight. By the looks of it, the girl was putting up a pretty good fight, but slowly, she was losing. After a pretty nasty looking punch in the face, the girl stumbled backwards. Then, just as a breeze blew in, she stopped and stiffened. She turned and looked straight at Logan.  
  
"Help me," she said. "Wolverine help me!"  
  
The boy approached her from behind and since her back was turned, she didn't see him coming, and she crumpled to the ground as his fist hit the back of her head. Logan then realized- this must be the mutant the stranger was talking about. That's how she knew who-and what- he was. Pushing through the last few people, he knocked the boy out of the way, took the girl in his arms, and carried her through the crowd to safety. He was only vaguely aware of the jeering cries and threats. After walking for some minutes, he reached an abandoned alley. He laid the girl down and turned her head, looking for the wound from the last punch. That's when he saw them-she had pointed ears. Just like elves and fairies from stories. Her eyes flickered open. These were strange too- the pupils were slitted like a cat's and the irises kept changing color.  
  
"What are you?" he whispered, mesmerized.  
  
But then her eyes closed again, and the spell was broken. Logan picked her up, found his car, and made his way back to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, hopefully to find some answers.  
  
Back at the mansion, the girl was put in the infirmary for medical attention. Logan had followed, and was now pacing nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked Jean. "Will she be all right?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Just relax," she replied. "Look, she's coming around now."  
  
The girl opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked. "You brought me here, didn't you Wolverine?"  
  
Jean looked at him curiously. "You two have met before?"  
  
"No," he replied. "We haven't." Turning to the girl he said, "And how do you know my name anyway? How did you know I wouldn't hurt you? I think you have some explaining to do."  
  
The girl sighed. "I'm a mutant. Isn't that all you need to know? Go ahead; just throw me out the door. I'm used to it."  
  
"We won't do that," said Jean. "You wanted to know what this place is. Well, this is a school for mutants. Professor Charles Xavier is the principal, if you want to call him that. We teach regular subjects here, such as English and math, but we also teach the students how to control and develop their powers. We won't turn you away. In fact, here's the professor now."  
  
"Hello, and welcome to my school," said the professor. "I know this must be frightening for you, to wake up in an unfamiliar place, but I need you to try and relax. What is your name?"  
  
"Christy," she said. "But don't call me that. Call me Chris."  
  
"All right Chris, I'm going to ask you to go to sleep now. Get some rest, and then tomorrow I'm going to ask you some questions, but I need you to be alert for them, and I'll need you to tell the truth."  
  
"Fine," she said. "But tomorrow I'm going to have some questions too."  
  
"And I will do my very best to answer them," the professor replied.

* * *

Well, was it dumb? Please reply, and tell me how to improve if you can. But don't be too mean. ;-) 


	2. Strange Powers

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this, and, sadly, I don't own anyone but Chris.  
  
Author's Note: All right, this one's a little longer. Hope you're happy, my poor fingers are dead from writing all day.  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Powers

* * *

The next morning, Chris was woken by the sound of Jean rummaging through various drawers and cupboards, looking for disinfectant and bandages for a girl with white streaks in her hair and a boy that looked about the same age. They both had nasty looking cuts on their arms.  
  
"You know, it would save a whole lot of hassle if you two would just stay away from that poor kid when he gets upset, instead of trying to calm him down," said Jean. "Let Logan do it- he heals a lot faster than either of you."  
  
The girl had just opened her mouth to argue when Jean put the disinfectant on the cut, but her words were cut of by a sharp hiss because of the pain. She put the bandage on and moved to the boy. He noticed that Chris was watching them just as Jean poured the disinfectant.  
  
His face screwed up in pain and he said, "New girl's awake."  
  
"You are awake!" Jean said to her as she put the bandage on. "Be careful," she said to the couple. "Come back this afternoon so I can change the bandages." Then, turning to Chris she said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," she replied.  
"I have a bed all ready for you in Rouge's room if you'd rather be in there," Jean said.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Oh, so that's why there's a new bed and dresser in there," said the girl with white streaks in her hair. "I'm Rouge. This is Bobby," she said, gesturing to the boy next to her.  
"I'm Chris," she replied nervously. She had never been good with people.  
  
A bell rang, startling Chris.  
  
"That's the bell," said Bobby. "Rouge, we'd better go, or we'll be late again." On their way out, he turned to Chris and said with a friendly smile, "Welcome to Mutant High." She noticed that Rouge gave him a playful punch before the doors closed.  
  
"This will probably be a good time to settle in," said Jean after they had left. "While everyone else is in class. You had kind of a dramatic entrance with Logan. Come on, I'll show you around."  
  
Chris followed Jean out of the infirmary, through a lot of hallways that seemed very much like a maze, and into a medium-sized room. There were two beds, each with a nightstand and a lamp, two small dressers, and one large closet.  
  
"Younger children sleep six to a room, but the professor thought the older students would be more comfortable with less people and more privacy," Jean explained. "This is where you'll sleep," she said, pointing to one of the beds. "We have a wardrobe for you in the left side of the closet and in that dresser. I expect that as soon as classes are over the professor will have someone call you down for the interview he mentioned yesterday, so if you want to change you are welcome to. You will begin your regular classes tomorrow. Rouge will show you around."  
  
When Jean left, Chris looked in the dresser and the closet. Rouge had good taste (her clothes were on the right side of the closet), and she must have picked out the clothes for Chris, because they were very similar. Quickly she changed, grabbed a hairbrush, and put her light brown hair into a style that would cover her pointed ears. She looked into the mirror and sighed. There was nothing she could do about her eyes. Not to mention the blue, black, and purple bruises covering her face and arms.  
  
Just as she sat down on the bed to wait, someone knocked on the door, making her jump.  
  
"Chris?" it was a man's voice. "Are you in there?" She opened the door to see Logan looking at her uncertainly.  
"Professor Xavier wants to see you."  
She nodded and came outside, and followed Logan down one of the many hallways.  
Logan looked sideways at Chris. She was quite pretty, despite the bruises on her face and arms.  
"So," said Chris, breaking the silence. "What's your 'gift'?"  
  
"What?" Logan asked. "Oh, I have, in Jean's words, uncharted regenerative abilities, and heightened senses. What about you?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Well if you don't want to tell me, I suppose that's ok..."  
  
"No, that's not it. You saved my life, and if I knew I would tell you, but I'm just not sure. I've done a lot of unusual things- like I can see pictures and hear things in water and on the wind, that's how I knew you were coming, and sometimes I just know things."  
  
"You know things?"  
  
"Well, I knew I could trust you, and back... back home I knew when the phone would ring and who was calling, and no one would play cards with me because I knew what they had, things like that." She didn't add that if she looked into someone's eyes she knew what they were thinking, and if she wanted to she could put her own thoughts in their heads.  
  
"Here we are," said Logan as they reached a large wooden door. He put his hand on the handle. "One piece of advice before you go in," he said. "Tell the truth. He's telepathic, he'll know if you don't."  
"Thanks," said Chris, and she entered, already putting up barriers to the places in her mind that she didn't want other people to look at.

* * *

Ow. Dead fingers. :-P Hee hee. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ace: Yeah, grammar is NOT my favorite thing. I dunno if this is any better, but hey, it's more right?  
  
Lamby: Thanks! I'm proud of myself- this one is a whole lot longer than my Van Helsing one. Ummmm, I reviewed to Dark is the Hour for ya. 


	3. Chris' Story

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, I don't own anyone or anything but Chris.  
  
Author's Note: Chris is turning out to be a very difficult person. Grrr. Oh well, I suppose that would be my fault, now wouldn't it?  
  
Chapter 3: Chris' Story

* * *

  
"Hello Chris," said the professor after she had shut the door. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," she replied. She hated being super-polite like this, but there was something about the professor, and she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Well, then, are you ready to begin?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good. Now, I don't want to seem to inquisitive, but for safety reasons we must know about your past and family. In exchange I will answer any questions you have about this place or what's going on."  
  
"Well, do you want me to tell you my 'life story', or what?"  
  
"In essence, yes, that is what I need to know."  
  
"It's not very interesting. I had a normal life and everything until I turned fourteen. That's when I found out I was a mutant. My parents kicked me out of the house. They were high-status people; they would rather put their daughter out on the streets rather than admit that there was a mutant in the house. They were always concerned with appearances. I was never good enough in their eyes. When...when I 'decided' to become a mutant, it was the last straw. They disowned me, and my friends ditched me, so there was no one to take me in. I lived on the streets for a while, until I got a job cooking at McDonald's- in the back where no one would see me of course. I saved up enough money to rent a small apartment, and I've been living there until recently, when I got fired from my job and couldn't pay the rent anymore. I also think it had something to do with the fact that one of my 'neighbors' found out that a mutant was living next to them."  
  
The professor didn't say anything, he just stared at her; she could feel him poking around in her head, probably trying to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my mind," she said, pushing him out. "That's the one thing I've been able too keep to myself. I don't want to lose it."  
  
The professor was taken aback; he had never been forced out of someone's mind before.  
  
"That will be all for today," he said. "You may leave."  
  
She walked over to the door and stepped out, closing it carefully behind her. Turning around, she came face-to-face with Logan.  
  
"So," he asked, "How'd it go?"  
  
"Fine," she replied. "You were standing out here the whole time, weren't you?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Or rather, Logan was looking at Chris, and Chris was pretending to be very interested in a spider crawling up the wall, slipping, falling down, and climbing back up again.  
  
"You hungry?" Logan asked finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Dinner's over, but there'll be something I can find for you."   
  
Chris smiled, showing straight, white teeth. "That would be great."  
  
Meanwhile, the professor was deep in thought. He knew there was something Chris was holding back; he had sensed that in the brief time he had been inside her mind. There was another strange thing- she was powerful enough to push him out of her thoughts. He had never met someone like that before. Don't dwell on it now, he told himself. Just wait for Jean's report and scans of her. That would tell him what he needed to know.

* * *

So, what d'ya think? Please review! Thanx to those of you that have already!  
  
Reviews:   
  
Wait! No one's reviewed to chapter 2! That makes me sad!!! very sad! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except that which I have made up, which includes, but is not limited to, Chris and Logan's car.

Author's Note: Hey, you should be proud of me, this chappie is a whole lot longer!!! lol. Well, maybe not a whole lot, but some. Any reviews are, of course, appreciated very much. They just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! lol. O yeah, and some ppl have said that my story seems like a lot of other ones they've read, so I just thought I'd mention that everything I write is mine, the original storyline is obviously from X-Men: The Movie, but the plot of this story was not taken from any other person's work.

Chapter 4: Confessions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Chris and Logan were in the kitchen, they helped themselves to some frozen pizza and sodas-warm, because Bobby wasn't around. When the pizza was finished and they were each starting their second soda, Logan started up the conversation again.

"So, how old are you anyways?"

Chris hesitated. "About 27." Seeing Logan's surprised look, she added, "I'm older than I look."

"No, I mean, yes, but what do you mean 'about'?"

She hesitated before answering again. "I... well... you heard the whole conversation with the professor, right?" she said, looking him in the eye.

"Well, I..."

"Never mind, I know you did anyways." Logan looked baffled. Chris sighed. "I lied to the professor."

"But...how?" Logan was amazed.

Chris sighed again. "I lied to you too. I'm telepathic. As long as I'm looking into someone's eyes, I can read their thoughts and project my own into their minds. And I can keep anyone and everyone out of my brain, including your dear professor."

"What about your hearing things on the wind? Can you do that too?"

"Yeah. My parents might have kept me if I was only telepathic. They could have used me to their advantage. But no, some of the things I used to scry in pools or lakes was just too disturbing to keep to myself." She shuddered, but continued. "I'm dead to them. They had a funeral and everything, they said I died in a freak car accident."

Logan didn't say anything; he just leaned over and rested her head of his shoulder, comforting her like he had Rogue, on the train so long ago.

Not having felt that sense of belonging, like someone cares for you for many years, Chris broke down and told Logan everything. The whole truth, everything she knew about her past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was fourteen when I found out that I was a mutant, but I've had powers for as long as I can remember. I know that powers are supposed to show up at puberty, but evidently that's changing. I was born with them, so sometimes when I was a child people would think that I was having some sort of rare seizure because I would be oblivious to the outside world, listening to stories told by the wind."

Chris paused and looked at Logan. "My fourteenth birthday party was huge. I had thirty of my friends come over; we went all out. It ended up a disaster. We had a pool in our backyard, and we were having a diving contest. My friends dared me to do a handstand-backflip, and I agreed. I got up to the diving board, went into my handstand, but just as I was about to jump off, a breeze came by, with pictures and sounds of a murder. I started screaming, and I fell off the diving board, hitting my head on the edge. I must have passed out, because when I came to, I was lying on the couch in the living room, with everyone looking down at me. They started asking questions immediately. I told them about what I saw, every detail. My parents called the police, and they wen t to the place I described and found the dead woman, blood everywhere, holes in her body, the knife and the murderer nowhere to be seen.

"I was taken back to the police headquarters and questioned again. There they declared me a mutant. I spent the night locked in my room, crying. My parents threw me out the next day. Left me at a subway station with just my suitcase and some money." She stopped, unable to continue.

After a minute, Logan said, "All those years you lived on the streets? How did you survive with no experience?"

"I didn't. I found a homeless persons shelter, and I stayed there for a year and a half, barely scrounging up enough food for myself. Then **_they_** came."

"They?"

"Then men in black army suits, their faces painted green and yellow, carrying tranquilizer guns. They came in and shot everyone else; they would have got me too if I hadn't hidden. But they found me. I guessed they must have shot me, 'cause one minute I was in one of the small, old cabinets, and the next I was in a small, dimly lit cell. Not much of a difference, except the cell was a little bigger and it had sort of a hammock in it to sleep in. I don't know how long I stayed there; there were no windows, and the light was always on.

"Then, one 'day', after I had already searched my cell thoroughly several times looking for something, a crack, a seam in the walls, anything, someone came. They must have come while I was sleeping, beca3se I never saw them enter. It was a woman, shorter than me, and smaller too, but obviously older. She was sitting in a chair, a comfortable looking one, watching me." Unable to say anything more, Chris showed Logan the rest of her memory with pictures in his mind.

(A/N: ok, this next section is supposed to be in italics, but they weren't exactly working, so i'll just have a little blurb when the 'mind pictures' are over.)

Chris woke slowly. When she finally opened her eyes, her first thought was, 'Oh that's nice, now I don't have to sit on the floor....' But then she looked up to find the woman sitting in the chair. Chris sat up as well as she could in her hammock and said, "To what do I owe this pleasure; a chair and company." Dripping with sarcasm of course.

The woman just said coldly, "Follow me," all the while staring at Chris with flat, expressionless brown eyes. The woman stood up, mumbled something into a microphone that Chris couldn't see, and, out of nowhere, a wall opened, making a doorway to...where? Already through the door, the woman turned back to Chris and said, "Come."

'What do I have to lose?' she thought, and stood up to follow the woman. Once out of the door, they were in some sort of hallway, painted white, just like her cell. It seemed to go on forever; Chris could not tell how far they walked, because as soon as the exited, the door to the cell shut, and no seam could be seen. There were no markings or shadows on the walls either, so everything was a washed-out white, dizzyingly so.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the woman stopped, to Chris it seemed like for no particular reason. Then, after a moment, she reached out and put her hand, fingers spread, on the wall. A moment passed, and then another, when Chris noticed a change. There was a spot on the wall, lengthening into a line, which became a spiderweb of cracks, forming an upright rectangle. The door swung open, and the woman pushed her through, then shut the door, again leaving no seam in the wall.

In contrast to her cell and the hallway, this room was painted black, and the only light was a red bulb giving everything an eerie look. Suddenly afraid, Chris sat down in one of the corners, her knees curled up at her chest, and began to recite the Lord's Prayer:

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven..."

She must have fallen asleep, because she woke to find a large man shaking her roughly.

"Master Khestad demands to speak with you. Immediately," he said, with a heavy accent that Chris could not place.

When she didn't move right away, the man pulled her sharply to her feet, and pushed her to the center of the room. She stumbled, and when she looked up, a blindfold immediately restricted her sight.

"I will not permit you to see my face," a male voice said. "That would be dangerous. Not that I expect you to escape." Then he laughed, the sound cold and ruthless, chilling Chris to the bone.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The man just smiled, although she couldn't see it. "I suppose that would be safe to tell you. You will be the first of an experiment that I have been working on my entire life. I despise mutants. All of them. So at a very young age, I came u with a plan to rid the world of them. You, that is. I designed a solution that, when drunk, would change any mutant's DNA to make them more distinguishable. These chemicals would only affect mutants; humans will not be changed. After the mutants are changed, a second potion will be injected into them that will attack the new DNA, killing the mutant.

"You are my test subject," he continued. "You will get the solution and the injection so I can be sure that it works."

He stopped, and for a moment Chris was paralyzed; she was going to die. Then one of the soldier men walked in and whispered to the man. Chris could not quite catch what he said.

"Oh yes," the man said aloud, "For the rest of the experiment you will be sharing your cell with another mutant we have just caught- a male. Any...indecencies...will be severely punished. I'm saving that for my second experiment." Again he laughed mercilessly, and before Chris even knew there was more people in the room, she was being dragged away, presumable back to her cell...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Literally thrown back into her cell, Chris just lay where she landed. Determined not to cry, she took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. A hand on her shoulder startled her, making her jump back. But, as she had been laying on her stomach, she only succeeded in falling over onto her back.

"Easy, easy," a voice said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Chris looked up- straight into the startling green eyes of a dark-haired boy.

"I'm Brian," he said, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Chris," she replied, taking his hand and standing up, "You're my 'room mate'?"

"It would appear that way," he said, "Although you wouldn't guess it by just looking in here."

Chris furrowed her brows trying to think of what he meant. As if hearing her unspoken question, he motioned for her to look behind him. She took a step, and looked around. Nothing had changed, except that there was a pole of what looked like blankets in the corner.

"Oh," she said as she realized it. Everything was the same as before; there was still only one hammock. Her first thought was that maybe they could both sleep on it, but she quickly shunned that thought. If they were to do that, the only way would be to lay on top of each other. Definitely not.

"We can think about that later," said Brian. "Right now we have to-"

(A/N: mind pictures done. back to normal time)

"Logan? Chris?" said a voice, startling them out of their reverie. "Are you guys...ok?" It was Kitty, standing in the doorway looking very bewildered.

After realizing that they had been sitting there, staring into each other's eyes for quite a while, Logan cleared his throat and Chris said, "Yes. Yes, we're fine" And then to Logan, "Thank you for the pizza. See you tomorrow?" And without waiting for an answer, she left, heading for her room.

Kitty opened her mouth to ask a question, but Logan cut her off before she even began with a simple, "Don't ask," and headed for his own room to think of what he had just seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? Whaddya think? It's a lot longer than the other chappies, but that's a good thing, right? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!! Please please please please PLEASE!!!

**Reviews:**

**TheWolf:** here's more for ya!

**TheDreamerLady**: interesting is good...hope this works for you!

**ToXiX-SeOuL-FiRe:** dumb is bad, so that's good...I was the one that weren't...haha. As for your story, I feel really bad, and I can't remember what it's called, and I'm too lazy to go search. Lol. I think I read it. I can't remember.

**Lamby:** haha, thanx. What can I say, they're good stories. Ooo, if it's finished, post it. I wanna read it!!! Lol. Thanx so much, I'm doing my best to keep writing...yeah I'm not writing fanfiction when I'm supposed to be listening in English...haha.


	5. Unnatural

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything but that which is mine, which includes, but is not limited to,  
Chris.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so incredibly long, it's been bugging me too.

**Chapter 5:** Unnatural

* * *

Though Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters never truly slept, that night it was silent. With no moon it was also pitch black, and there was a light rain falling outside, making it the perfect night for a deep, refreshing sleep.

But Chris could not. She lay awake, doing her best not to disturb her new (and much younger) roommate. Why _had_ they roomed her with someone so much younger than her? Did she really look like she was only seventeen? That was only one of the things on her mind. A few of the others:

Why did Logan wait for her after her meeting with the professor?

Why did she tell Logan the full extent of her powers?

Why did she tell Logan her whole life story? (Up until they got interrupted that is)

Why did he _listen_?

'I don't get it,' she thought angrily. 'I am _not_ a people person! I haven't had any real friends since Brian. Why am I opening up to these people?! Just because they seem friendly doesn't mean they are. It's time to get out of here and start over again.' And with that she rolled over, unaware that the very person troubling her thoughts was on the other side of the mansion, also unable to sleep, thinking of her.

For Logan was also unable to sleep. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Chris. 'Why am I being so friendly?' he thought. 'I've never opened up like that before, and I'm not usually a very good listener. Why did she open up to me? She seems to trust me so much. And why did the professor room her with Rogue? Wouldn't he know that there was ten years age difference between them? Or can Chris really keep everyone out of her mind?' He lay awake until dawn, when precious sleep finally took him, even if only for a few hours…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have the scans professor," Jean said the next morning.

"Thank you Jean," he replied. "Bring then to the conference room please, along with any of your peers you meet along the way. The X-Men need to know who this girl is."

After Jean left, the professor closed his eyes and contacted the X-Men telepathically. When the last person had arrived (not surprisingly a very tired looking Logan), Jean began her presentation by putting up X-rays of Chris' skeleton.

"From Just looking at these X-rays, you would think that Chris is just a normal person," she began. "This is true for most mutants. But she has something I've never seen before- she is almost able to predict the future. She has other powers too, but I got slammed out of her mind before I could see anything else."

"She can hear things and see pictures in water and on the wind, if she looks into someone's eyes, she can read their thoughts and project her own into their mind, and she can keep anyone and everyone out of her mind."

By the time he had finished, he had the attention of everyone in the room; they were all looking at him with varied expressions of surprise.

"How do you know all this?" asked Storm.

"She told me."

He almost added that she had begun to tell him about her past, but he felt that she probably wanted to keep that between the two of them.

"Did she say anything else?" said Cyclops.

"No." Logan deliberately kept his eyes away from the professor, just in case he knew he was lying.

"Do you have an estimate of her age?" Xavier asked Jean after a short pause.

"Judging from her body structure," she said, "I would guess that she's somewhere between fifteen and eighteen."

"She's twenty-seven."

Once again, Logan found himself in full attention of everyone in the room.

"She told you that as well?" This time it was Kurt that spoke. Logan only nodded.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Jean cleared her throat and began speaking again. "Like I said before, you wouldn't guess that she's a mutant by looking at her skeleton, but if you look at her blood, that's a whole different story." She held up a small vial full of a silvery, almost metallic substance. "This is a sample of her blood. It is the same as anyone else's, except that it contains a chemical called lystum, which is what changes its color.

"Logan," she continued, "I think you just put the last piece in the puzzle. Seeing and hearing things in water and wind- scrying it's called- is impossible, even as a mutant. Without lystum, that is. Lystum's chemical properties, when carried to the brain, enhance its abilities beyond what normal mutation could. It also causes some physical changes- her ears for example. Her eyes are natural. It also slow her aging process, explaining why she looks like she's only seventeen. I have tested the results of lystum on human DNA as well as mutant. While changing mutants, it has no effect of humans."

"What does that mean?" asked Logan.

"The presence of lystum in Chris' body is not natural. Somehow it was injected into her bloodstream. I don't think it is harmful to her, but even if it was, I wouldn't dare try to remove it."

"Why not?" Kurt said. "It might be beneficial to her. She would be more… normal."

"Chris' cells have become dependant on the lystum. Taking it away would be extremely painful for her at least, leaving her crippled either of mind, body, or both, but more likely, it would be fatal."

* * *

Sooooo...? Same as always, pleeeeease review! I will beg until I can't beg anymore!!! Either that or I'll see if I can train the fairies that attack my room to attack you if you don't... 

**Reviews for chapter 4:**

**Lamby:** haha, don't worry, sometimes I start talking like my little sister too… it scares me. Lol. Well, maybe I just saw them on a bad night, 'cause the lead singer (whatever his name might be I have no idea), really could not sing. But hey, we all have our days. A new story? Just for me? With mush? -runs around the house giggling while her family looks at her like she's crazy-

**The Wolf:** glad you think so :-D

**NeverwhereKitty:** cool. Yah, Chris' past is probably the hardest part to write, but it's also gotta be the most fun.

**Doodilydoo:** makes perfect sense. In fact, I noticed it just a little while later when I was re-reading it. By then I couldn't fix it, so I tried to clear it up in this chapter.

**Silverone3:** maaaayyybeee… lol. You'll just have to wait and see. Mwahahaha…


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Khestad, and probably anyone else you don't recognize. Don't own anyone else.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, it took forever, and I'm just gonna say now, it'll probably take forever again. Probably not quite as long because school is out (finally!), but I'm still busy with everything else. (I have some problems in my life right now, so you gotta give me a break.)

Chapter 6: Escape

* * *

Rogue woke up that morning feeling not quite refreshed. Chris had been tossing and turning for quite a while after the lights-out, keeping her awake. But then again, who does sleep well on their first night? 

Careful to be quiet as there was still another hour before students had to wake for the day, Rogue grabbed a towel and some clothes and padded down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she heard the door shut, Chris opened her eyes. She had been waiting for some time, pretending that she was asleep. After quickly double-checking to make sure there was no one in the room, she slid out of bed and walked to the closet. After sorting through the clothes for a minute, she unearthed a slightly discolored piece of floorboard that she had found earlier. Digging her fingernails under the edges, she wrenched it up. Beneath the board was a cubbyhole, in which there was a black-colored denim bag. Inside that was a change of clothes, toothpaste, hairbrush, feminine items, flashlight, and black leather gloves. Already dressed in black flared jeans and a black hoodie over a fitted black t-shirt, she slipped on the gloves, shoved the floorboard back in place with her black running shoes (heels, she thought, would have fit the scene perfectly, but they were _really_ not her thing) and tiptoed out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Chris quickly looked both ways to make sure no one was watching, the sprinted down the stairs and out the door, listening on the air for any early risers. After making sure the door was securely shut, she squeezed behind the bushes and found the emergency motorcycle that was always kept there. She make sure she still had everything she needed, then started the engine and was gone before anyone could even notice she had been there.

Only when she was well over a mile away from the mansion did she realize her mistake. She swore under her breath. This would give her less time than she had planned for. But she couldn't turn back now- Rogue would certainly be back in the room and there was bound to be other students awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rogue re-entered the room, she immediately noticed that Chris was not in her bed. The sheets and comforter were thrown haphazardly back and one of the pillows was on the floor, like she had left in a hurry. After another quick scan of the room that told her Chris was indeed not there, she made her way to the kitchen, thinking the girl might have wanted breakfast before everyone else came down. When she entered though, it was empty except for Kurt, who was digging through the fridge.

"Good morning Kurt." He stuck his head out to see who was talking.

"Ah, Guten Morgen Rogue. Sie scheinen besorgt." Rogue just gave him a confused look. "You seem anxious," he translated.

"Oh. Well you know that new girl Chris? I'm sharing a room with her, and when I woke up this morning she was there in her bed. I went to take a shower, and when I came back, she was gone. I would have seen her if she was in the bathroom, and she's not here, so…. I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"It iz probably nothing, but ve should tell ze professor anyvay. Come here."

Rogue took a few steps toward him, he put his arms around her, and in a puff of black smoke, they were standing outside the professor's office.

"Thank you," she said. Kurt just nodded and poof! was gone. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Rogue opened the door, and there, at his desk, was Professor Xavier, and sitting across from his was Logan.

"Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt anything… I can come back later…"

"No, that's quite all right," said the professor. "What is it that you need?"

"Well, uh… Chris, the girl I'm sharing a room with, she's… not there."

"Whaddyou mean?" demanded Logan.

"Well, when I woke up this morning she was sleeping in her bed, but when I got back from my shower, she wasn't in the room, the bathroom, or the kitchen. I just thought I should tell someone."

"Thank you very much Rogue. She probably just tried to get to the kitchen for some breakfast and took a wrong turn, but I will investigate it nonetheless. Now, if you'll just follow me, we can head down to Cerebro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris drove. She drove fast, and as far as she could before she ran out of gas. When the fuel light finally did begin to blink, she was a good distance away from the mansion, and she figured that it was safe to stop. As the tank filled, she dug in her bag for her sunglasses.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid,' she thought, 'but it's better to be safe than caught.'

When the nozzle popped out, she quickly checked the number of the pump and ran in to pay.

"Gas at number seven," she told the cashier.

"Twenty-three dollars and forty cents," he replied in a bored voice.

Chris pushed her hair behind her ear and counted out the money. After she had collected her change, she drove away, hoping that no one had seen and recognized her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gas at number seven."

Squid jerked his head up and looked over the top of the shelf. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, but he had to be sure. 'Yes, yes, it is her,' he thought. 'The girl Master Khestad experimented on. The pointy ears are a dead giveaway. What was her name? Kailee… Crystal… Christy, that was it.' He brought his sugar-filled 'food' to the cashier to ring up.

"Oooh, he'll be so happy with me! I'll follow her back to wherever she's staying, then give him the coordinates. Oh this is perfect!" He looked up to find the cashier giving him a creeped-out look.

"Dude, you need to lay off on the crack. You're kindof a little 'woohoo' in the head right now," he said while making circular motions with his forefinger.

Squid decided to play it safe and go along with the act. "Yeah, kinda gave it a little of an overdose this time." He put a huge grin on his face and hoped it would work. Evidently he was a good enough actor, because the cashier just gave him his change and sent him out of the convenience store, saying that if he was caught with another druggie he would get fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Professor?" Rogue asked timidly. She was inside Cerebro, _while_ it was running, and she had been told not to move, but she was getting tired of just standing there.

"Yes Rogue, I agree. I think it's time for a break."

As they went back out the automatic doors to Cerebro, they found Scott, Jean, Storm, Kurt, and Logan all waiting for them.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Logan.

"Only that she's not in the mansion," Xavier replied. "If she was still here I would be able to see her telepathically, but otherwise her mind is strong enough to block me out completely. Now, this has strained my mind quite a bit, so I think I'll rest a little before I try again."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I killed the German in there, I had to use this really crappy translator thing, and I don't even know if it worked, but w/e, I tried.

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far and have been patiently (or not quite so patiently) waiting for me to update again! You're all awesome! I've lost a few reviewers tho, and believe it or not, that makes me really sad! Please leave one if you read the chapter!

**Lamby:** ooo, thanx. Yeah, I'm a science nerd, I can't help it. Actually I'm just kindof a nerd all around. I really am extremely sorry this has taken me… months cowers, but like I said before, I've had some problems going on, and all that junk. But yeah, can I expect anything new of yours anytime soon? I hope so…

**HazleSilver:** nice name. I like it. Haha, you'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully anticipation doesn't kill you like it kills me. Wait…

**MasterofPuppets08:** well thanks. Please keep reading!


	7. Note

Hey all you readers! I'm really glad you're reading my story and hopefully enjoying it. I know I've been really bad at updating at regular intervals, and that's because I'm soooooooo incredibly busy.(look at my profile for specifics) It's been so long this time because July 1-10 I was in Tennessee on a mission trip, July 24-30 I was at a mission camp, August 5-15 I was in Colorado on a family vacation, then soccer started(which is everyday), and then my computer got a virus so we had to spend like a week trying to fix that, and… sighs. I just wanted to let you all know that it'll be a little longer still for getting the next chapter up(I know, I know) because I'm kindof going through a mini life crisis(on top of all the other stuff). I'm not gonna spill out the whole story to everyone on the internet, so you'll just have to take my word for it. I'll try to keep writing, because it actually does help sometimes, but I don't know how long it'll take for the next chapters.

Thanks for being so patient with me, I know it drives me nuts when someone doesn't update their stories for a long time.

xImmortalx


End file.
